Sweet Sweet Lunatic Sanity
by PsycoDragonKiller
Summary: Blur Striker is a sadistic cannibal with a rather high libido, so why the heck did Starclan choose him as the next savior? He can be rather rude, perverted, and just plain disturbing. He won't be alone though. Many other cats will stand by him, aiding him as rogues and the Dark Forest try to take over the clan territories. But is it really just rogues and the Dark Forest out there?
1. Intro and Allegiances

**Hello readers!**

**As I promised in Blurred Oak Trees, this is the story that was going to be made based off of that one shot. I would like to make a few things known to you all before I begin. First I would like to make it clear to you all that I do NOT own Warriors Cats. Second I would like to explain the story a little bit. Some of you might think that the main character is a "Gary-stu" or something of the like. I have to agree with that to a certain extent, but let's face it, there are too many GS characters to count. I also think that Blur would be classified as more of a "Glass Cannon" so to speak if you are worried about combat. There will also be some development going on, so it won't be Blur being a solo badass kind of thing where nothing goes wrong or he knows everything. Another thing is that I know I'm using words and information that cats shouldn't have based on the canon, and that is because I just couldn't get myself to change it to fit the canon's set vocabulary. So instead I tweaked the main story a little bit to accommodate some of the more human aspects of the characters (note these are not anthros or human OCs). I hope you give this story a chance, and please refrain from complaining about deviations from canon or anything I might put in here. Constructive criticism is a welcome type of complaint though as it allows me to better the material. Any questions about the story can be answered if you PM them to me. This page will be continually updated as I get more character ideas or want to add more to a character's BIO. I would also ask that you PM me if you have ideas for characters, and I will test them out to see if I can fit them in. If I can't fit the OC in with the clan you want, then I will try to squeeze it in with another, so try to go for the less populated clan list. The warriors list for Thunderclan is closed until further notice due to max population.**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader: **

Darkstar _(not from the books)_ is a strong and loyal cat that cares deeply for those under his command. He never backs down from a challenge, always preferring to stand at the front with the rest of his warriors. His intimidating size, coupled with his serious and rather quiet attitude are very good reasons why his clan follows him. His leadership skills are phenomenal, tempered by moons of hard training and paws on experience. He was originally a loner before joining up with Thunderclan. His pelt is a dark grey with black markings along the spine and tail. His eyes are a dark amber. Likes training and watching the stars. Dislikes laziness and cloudy nights.

**Warriors:**

Heronstrike is the brave and energetic Thunder Clan deputy. He always has energy to spare. Unlike Ashstar who is always very hyper, Heronstrike instead puts his energy to use by leading continuous patrols or hunting parties. He was the first friend Darkstar had made and has stood by his side no matter what they faced. His fur is brown with black and orange markings. His eyes are a vibrant yellow. Likes being productive and messing with Darkstar. Dislikes fighting.

Ambersky is a strong she cat, but her shyness tends to hamper her skills. She grew up being told she'd never amount to much, and her self-esteem took a HUGE hit when she learned most of the other clan members thought the same. Blurpetal stood up for her and helped her realize her true potential as a warrior. Because of this, Ambersky developed a crush for the fiery she cat. Likes Blurpetal and flowers. Dislikes most of the clan and being away from Blurpetal.

Blurpetal is a fiery warrior with a heart of gold. She doesn't back down from a fight, and will always have her clan mates' backs. Despite her love for combat, she can be rather lazy when not being told what to do. This does not mean she won't take the time to annoy Darkstar or mess around with Ambersky. Her fur is pure white, and her eyes are a beautiful amber color. Likes fighting and Ambersky. Dislikes Blurstrike and birds.

Rockclaw is Blur's father. He's a rather lazy cat with a strong sense of duty. Not much is known about him despite the fact that he's a Thunderclan warrior, he can be rather introverted at times, and he is the BEST fighter the clans had ever seen. This leads to the circumstances of his death being called into question quite often. His fur was a pale grey from tail to nose. His eyes were a very bright blue, bordering on white.

Barkpelt is a total flirt. Every female cat in the clan that was around his age had to deal with his annoyingly persistent advances at some point. This led to quite a few awkward situations and beatings for the poor tom. His best friend Rockclaw, who was almost like a brother to him, had to help him out of every single one of his more physical altercations. After Rockclaw's death he took it upon himself to assume the role of the father in hopes of alleviating the pain that Merrygold and the kits must have felt. His fur is a bright brown with black lines on the back and tail. Likes flirting with she cats. Dislikes scary stories and rabbits.

Fallenskies is a kind yet very awkward tom. He has a hard time conversing with cats he doesn't know and his clumsiness begins to show immediately. He really loves meeting new cats, but is usually too shy to talk with them, making the amount of friends he has rather small. It is still a mystery how he not only managed to have Swiftstorm as a mate, but made friends with both Blurs. He has a scar on his back left leg from a rather nasty fight with a badger while on patrol. His fur is grey with charcoal and white marks. His eyes are a light green. Likes spending time with Swiftstorm and the two Blurs. Dislikes crowds and being made fun of for his clumsiness.

Swiftstorm is a fierce and rather rude she cat who enjoys joking around. Her comments almost always carry some sort of insulting tone, even when she doesn't mean it. She is also very stubborn, never backing down from any challenge. This causes her to get in trouble rather often even when it isn't her fault. She has a large scar above her nose from a fight with Shadowclan over a border issue. Her fur is a light brown with black and tan marks. She has green eyes the same color as the grass around the lake. Likes jokes and Fallenskies. Dislikes being pranked and gatherings.

**Medicine Cat/Apprentice:**

**Apprentices:**

Sunpaw is a serious apprentice, often acting older than she is despite her rather small stature. Her personality is heavily based on her idolization of Darkstar. She heard of his adventures before being made leader and vowed to one day surpass him in every way as a way of proving her worth to the clan. As the smallest of her litter she was often made fun of, and wants to one day prove to them that size doesn't matter. Her fur is a dark orange with a few small tan lines down her spine to the tip of her tail. Her eyes are a faded amber color. Likes learning and fighting. Dislikes being made fun of for her size.

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Kits:**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader: **

**Warriors:**

Silentshine is a blue-grey she cat with dark grey stripes on her back and tail. Her eyes are a bright blue. She has a slightly humorous personality, but is very shy due to her small size that just makes her look really cute. She is very loyal cat and will fight to her last breath for those she cares about despite her shyness. Silent grew up wanting to be a medicine cat, but wound up having a mate so the clan leader forbid it. To work around this she asked the medicine cat to teach her everything she needed to know to become one. Likes learning and helping others. Dislikes fighting and fishing (she has the worst of luck).

**Medicine Cat/Apprentice:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Kits:**

**Windclan:**

**Leader: **

Ashstar is a fun loving she cat with a bad habit of invading personal space. She loves to play, and will sometimes miss subtle hints from others when she should calm down or stop talking. Her mate Solidstep had the unfortunate duty of trying to keep her under control. Many question her leadership, but none question her bravery and dedication to her clan. Hidden beneath the playful exterior is a ruthless and efficient tactician with skull passed down from each previous leader. She has a tan pelt with light brown markings on her tail and paws. Likes to play with the kits and apprentices. Dislikes bullies and Darkstar.

**Warriors:**

Solidstep is a very quiet and calm male. He was almost the complete opposite of his mate Ashstar. He would often be found watching clouds or walking around the territory. His hunting skills are without a doubt the best of the clan cats. This often led to him leading patrols or expeditions out of the territories. Ashstar loved to send him out to explore the areas outside of clan influence. He has a dark orange pelt with amber eyes. Likes cloud watching and sleeping. Dislikes work.

**Medicine Cat/Apprentice:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Kits:**

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader: **

Ebonstar is a strong she cat with a black pelt and dark brown eyes. She's determined and strong when around others, but alone or with friends she is known to be something of a nervous wreck. Her mate Sparrowleaf is her main source of strength. She was made the clan's leader only a few days after being made the deputy, which occurred one moon before due to the previous deputy's death by drowning. She loves her clan mates greatly despite the fact that they all had a part in making her become deputy, a duty she did not want any part of. Likes to stare up at the stars and moon, spending time with Sparrowleaf, taking calming walks and spending time with her friends. Dislikes violence and large crowds.

**Warriors:**

Sparrowleaf is a strong male warrior. He has a light brown pelt with small black highlights around his ears, tail tip and paws. Is fiercely loyal and very courageous, but can be a major klutz at times. He can often be found wandering around and listening to the sounds of nature or cuddling with his mate Ebonstar. Likes sparring with friends, spending time with Ebonstar, and learning about areas outside the clans. Dislikes awkward silences and mud.

Fluffear is the largest and strongest warrior of Shadow Clan as well as its deputy. He has a fluffy tan pelt with dark brown markings on his tail, paws and ears. His eyes are a bright blue. He is a very strong and battle hungry warrior, but has a soft spot for kits and apprentices. He can be rather protective of his son Oakpath. Enjoys fighting, training apprentices and playing with kits. Dislikes birds and snakes.

Oakpath is a newly promoted warrior. His fur is a shade of brown reminiscent of the tree he was named after, with the occasional dark spot on his back or tail. He's very strong, with a hardy physique that earned him his warrior name. Rather bullheaded in combat style, Oak will charge headfirst into a fight to scatter the forces and draw attention to himself so his teammates can attack without any problems. He grew up having the Warrior Code and fighting style beaten into him by his father Fluffear, sometimes literally. Despite the rough treatment in his formative years, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way after seeing the bastion of strength and determination he'd become. He is loyal and hardworking, often times running himself ragged to ensure things get done. He would later be partnered with Blur as his mentor, much to his eternal chagrin. His pastime of swimming lead to a few jokes about being a Riverclan warrior in disguise. Likes training, fighting and occasionally swimming in very shallow waters. Dislikes Blur and waking up early.

**Medicine Cat/Apprentice:**

Fernfrost is the clan's Medicine Cat. Her fur is predominantly white, but specks of black could be seen on her back and paws. Her eyes are a dark blue. Fernfrost is a cranky old cat that loves to complain. She is often found sorting herbs, even when she had just sorted them moments ago. When she was a kit, she aspired to be the greatest warrior in the clan. That was ruined when she fell during a patrol, crippling her right hind leg and losing the sight in her right eye. She accepted her new role in the clan rather quickly, though most knew that she was breaking down on the inside over what she had lost. She now trains the future medicine cats as well as any warriors looking to add to their skills. Blur would later go to her with Oakpath for teachings on field medicine. Likes to talk with her apprentice Softpaw. Dislikes romance, almost all other cats, and sorting herbs.

Softpaw is Fernfrost's apprentice. Her fur is a faded tan with darker shading on her paws and ears. Her eyes are a bright amber. She is very shy and soft spoken, but seems to always be happy no matter what she sees or hears. She always loved plants, and helping other cats, so when she heard about an opening as Fern's apprentice she jumped at the chance at pursuing a focus that incorporates her favorite things. She will often be found curled up next to Fernfrost, or going out to collect any needed herbs. Likes spending time with Fernfrost and helping others (especially Blur, who she has taken to calling big brother). Dislikes violence and yelling.

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Kits:**

**Loners/Rogues/Kittypets/other:**

Blur is a very strong cat, but his strength stems more from speed and skill rather than raw power. He grew up experiencing suffering and loss around every corner, mostly after his mother died, and it eventually broke him. He is now a mentally and emotionally unstable loner with a nearly insatiable hunger for battle and blood. He can be very loyal once his trust is earned, but doing so is a very difficult endeavor and most are too put off by his sadism and fierce eyes to do so. His pelt is a pure, almost snowy white and his eyes are a piercing violet. He likes fighting, fluffy things, running and the color purple. He dislikes easy fights, Blurpetal and Ashstar just because of her hyperactive personality.

Merrygold is Blur's mother. She was originally a Windclan cat, but was exiled due to reasons she refuses to talk about. She is quiet and reserved, often labeled shy and correctly so, but can become very vicious around those who would try to harm her family. She had lived peacefully in the abandoned house she found, until the day she met Rockclaw and started going on adventures with him and other Thunderclan members. Her pelt is solid black with white on her chest and tail tip.

Mira is Blur's sister and was named after Merrygold's old friend. She's a little shy like her mother, but won't hesitate to join Blur in exploring new areas or going for walks near human houses. She also joins in on some of Blur's training lessons, in which she always seems to utterly annihilate him. After the incident with the fox she suggested that they pay a visit to the city to see if they could find one of their father's old friends, a cat that was said to have been at the scene of their father's death. Mira has grey fur and

Dancer is a wise old cat with nearly unparalleled skill. He grew up living a rather peaceful life as the pet of a well-known musician, and as such developed a rather refined taste in music. He grew curious one day and set out to explore the city to see all it had to offer. He returned to see the burnt ruins of his once respectable home being cleared away by humans with large machines, his owner nowhere to be found. Now homeless, Dancer set out to make a new life for himself, and to find out how the fire was started. He met Blur and his sister while they were being chased by a dog and helped them fight it off. With nothing better to do, he decided to join them on their little adventures in the heart of the city. His fur is a solid black with no markings and his eyes are a dark brown. Likes music and dancing (as much as a quadruped can). Dislikes bad music and fires.

**Mentions:**

**This is where those who give me OC's will be mentioned. I do not claim the OCs listed here, the person next to he/she/it does. If I don't have a person's name or account then that means I either forgot who suggested the OC, they didn't wanna be mentioned, or they didn't have/give me a name in the first place. If you recognize your OC and want me to add your name then just message me. I will not try to steal OCs. I would also ask that if any details of the OC are incorrect that you message me ASAP so I can correct it before I get to points where I may incorporate them.**

**Darkstar:** EidosZiomo, a friend of mine from the gaming site Roblox.

**Sunpaw: **Saraheartrocks, a friend from Roblox

**Heronstrike: **20iswan1, a friend from Roblox

**Bumblefur:** geckos4ever101, friend from Roblox

**Ashstar:** (N/A)

**Silentshine: **(N/A)

**Ambersky:** (N/A)

**Swiftstorm:** Asksky

**Fallenskies:** pray-for-thedead


	2. Part 1: Origins of the Child's Cries

**Oh sister, mother,**

**Thine souls of purest ember.**

**Their gleam once radiant and divine,**

**Now drown in the crimson brine.**

**I weep and I cry,**

**I scream at the sky,**

**Until mine voice hath died.**

**Your pleas for mercy so cruelly denied.**

**Now I grow alone and cold,**

**In this cruel and shattered old world.**


	3. CH1: Tell Me a Story, My Friend

Ebonstar stared up into the night sky, the shining stars glistening in her wide brown eyes, and the moon's faded light made her black pelt shine faintly. It had been almost twenty moons since the clans had fought and won against the Dark Forest, yet that event was still present in everyone's minds. Twenty moons since the hero Firestar had died. Ten moons ago his children had passed along with their leader, Bramblestar. Two moons ago the previous leader of Shadow Clan Galestar gave her last life protecting their kits from an unexpected badger attack, all of whom had grown up together and formed an invincible bond forged in fire. It was also around that time that Ebonstar, then Ebonpelt, had ascended to the position of clan leader.

Many other changes had been made since the day of that terrible conflict with the damned souls of the Dark Forest. One major change was medicine cats being allowed to take mates. The news brought quite the uproar at first, but eventually it was accepted by the clan cats. Another change was the policy towards rogues. Thanks to the efforts of a brave group of cats, a horde of rogues and loners came to aid in the fight against the Dark Forest, preventing some scouts from slipping around our forces to capture kits or queens. From that point on the clans were a little less hostile than before. That didn't mean that rogues and loners could just prance about in the territories, but at the very least conflicts had been less common.

But perhaps the biggest and most life changing event, was the arrival of city cats. Some cats from the city, the place where twolegs gathered in very large groups with huge stone dens, had started to come to the clan territories. They all were curious about clan lifestyle, and would visit the borders regularly to hear about tales of battles or adventures that had been passed on from the earliest generations. Some of these cats moved on to create their own clans, and would occasionally keep in touch with the lake territories. Other cats actually joined one of the four clans, willingly sharing knowledge about the city and the many wonders it held.

Of course, there were quite a few sad or disturbing stories about that place as well, but that was expected since no place is perfectly peaceful. The clans started adopting the terms the city cats used, like cars and humans. This change wasn't quite as welcome in the eyes of the elders, but they seemed not to mind quite as much as they did compared to the announcement of medicine cats taking mates. They saw this as a tainting of the original clan ways just as they did with the medicine cats mating issue, though most just thought they either wanted something to complain about or just thought the words sounded dumb. Ebonstar had to agree that the terms city cats used were strange.

"It has been a rough two moons," Ebonstar mused quietly while shifting into a better position to see the stars. "In such a short time I became the clan's leader, and I'd been made deputy exactly one day before it happened. Oh, how fast life passes us by. I hope I'm around long enough to at least see the next few generations grow into strong and loyal warriors."

"With thoughts like that you will make yourself seem more like an elder instead of a healthy young leader Ebonstar!"

Ebonstar turned around with a smirk, having been able to spot the cat that owned that voice a mile away. It was her mate Sparrowleaf. He was the clan's medicine cat, and was more than proficient in his field. He was a city cat that knew quite a bit about healing before arriving here, and with clan knowledge added on he became one of the best to have ever lived. The elders and some of the warriors had a fit when the two announced they were going to be parents. Sparrowleaf padded over and collapsed next to her. His light brown fur was accented with small black highlights around his ears, tail tip and paws, and it clashed with Ebonstar's solid black pelt.

"So why are you out here staring at stars?" Sparrowleaf asked as he nuzzled into Ebonstar's neck. She nuzzled the top of his head and purred in content, a happy smile on her face.

"I'm just looking for answers Sparrow. I've been getting this foreboding feeling as of late and I don't know why. I was hoping Starclan would give me an answer, or at least a sign of what it might be." Ebonstar replied. Ever since her promotion to leader two moons ago she'd been getting this nagging feeling in the back of her head, like a predator was stalking her. She was growing nervous, and didn't want to live every day like this. Sitting outside staring at stars didn't seem to help though.

"Well I don't think tha-" Sparrowleaf paused, a shiver running down his spine. He closed his eyes and his breathing grew slow and steady, almost like he was asleep. Ebonstar knew what this meant. A prophecy was coming their way. Another tragedy was going to befall the clans, and someone was going to have to play hero again. Sparrowleaf's breath suddenly changed into the heavy pants of a fearful prey being chased by a cruel and tenacious predator. He turned to Ebonstar with wide eyes. This must really be bad.

"I have received a prophecy. You will not like the sound of this." Sparrowleaf let out a small whimper before continuing. _"A beast of purest snow and soaked in the blood of many, shall arrive save the clans with the guidance of the path of oak trees."_

"That can't be the reason you're so nervous. You must have seen something else." Ebonstar urged, but it was obviously an order to hear about what he might have seen as well. Just being told that some beast would save them shouldn't have made him this disturbed. Sparrowleaf buried his face in Ebonstar's shoulder, fearful tears pouring from his eyes as he told her what he saw.

"I-I saw bodies. They were dead bodies. Huge piles of them sat rotting in a large metal room. Blood and bits of flesh were scattered around where there weren't any bodies. In the middle sat a white cat. An aura of pure bloodlust hung around him as he let the blood soak into his fur. His eyes were closed, but he had this huge insane grin on his face." Sparrowleaf couldn't take it anymore and broke down sobbing and shaking at what he was about to say. "He turned to me. That horrible, sick grin of his still plastered on his blood soaked face. He was about to open his eyes when my vision was suddenly blocked with a splash of blood. A loud and echoing screech of pain mixed with anger kept me from hearing any words he was about to say."

Ebonstar sat horrified at what she'd heard. That cat must have been the beast of purest snow, but if that was true how cold they get someone who seemingly reveled in blood and death help them?

How could such a monster save them all?

**- City Streets: two miles from the forest (white tom's POV) -**

These city streets, the stone labyrinth full of danger and sadness, was the place I have called home for so long. I've familiarized myself with the exact layout of most of this city, allowing me to keep my eyes closed as I navigated the streets through scent, sound and touch. Humans seemed to ignore my presence as if they didn't even know I was there, while other cats sent what seemed like nervous glances or wide eyed stares my way, but didn't stop to stare. Even without looking I could practically feel the oppressive force of their stares. The many stares and glances didn't faze me at all, because I knew why they started, and I couldn't care less. They know who I, what I am, what I've done, and what I might do to them.

"Such weak little fools they are." I mused in a soft voice. "They stare openly yet they do not have the courage to even say a word. Then again, I'd probably wind up scaring them off or killing them. Either one sounds amusing enough." I giggled and started to hum a joyful little tune. I'd heard the song at one of those human gatherings. It was interesting to watch actually. The lights and sounds were hypnotizing, while whatever that apparently important human on an elevated platform was singing seemed to meld with the beautiful sounds that I assumed came from the other humans on the platforms around him. I wish I knew how they did that.

I stepped to the right to avoid some stupid human with a bag running by, two more covered in blue chased him yelling stuff that held little interest to me. I had someone to meet after all, and I didn't want to keep him waiting. I'd heard about his recent location two days ago, and hoped that he was still there. If not, I'd have to hunt down the cat who gave me the bad information and punish him. I really didn't want to do that. Nick was a rather useful informant, and I didn't want to have to seek out another one. Starclan knows how hard finding a good quality information source was. I was looking for an old friend from my days in The Pits and my informant told me to look for an alley with two guards. One was supposed to be brown with tan markings and the other was grey with black markings. They both wore collars of the same color and design.

After walking for a little while longer and narrowly avoiding a car that was leaving one of the larger human buildings, I heard the sound of two cats napping near the entrance of an alleyway just up ahead. Now I knew how dangerous it could be out here what with all the escaped killers from The Pits, so I knew that they either didn't know about the possible danger or they were there to hide something. This needed investigating, so I got closer and checked to see if they were the ones I was looking for. I opened my eyes for the first time since waking up that day and let them scan the two before me. Sure enough, the two sleeping guards matched the information I was given. They had matching grey collars and tan pelts, meaning they must be twins. I tried I walk past them, but they woke up as I placed a paw into the alley. The grey one charged me and knocked me away before I could take another step.

"Now hold on a minute good sir. We were not told to expect any visitors, especially someone as young as you. What are you doing trying to enter our territory?" The grey one asked. His tone was an ignorant one, and it matched his sharp yet beautiful green eyes. My tail twitched in irritation. This one annoyed me, and I don't like being annoyed. I made that plain to the fool before me by lashing out with a pair of high slashes, my claws tearing into his beautiful green eyes.

One of the orbs was dangling torn and dripping from its socket while the other was just torn open. He yowled in pain and shook his head, screaming about how he couldn't see. I swiftly slit his throat and reveled in the spray of that delicious crimson fluid running through his veins. I laid down and let the blood soak into my fur. Shivers of delight shooting through my spine at the feeling of the sticky red fluid soaking into my pelt. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the other guard's whimpers.

"Are you going to get in my way as well?" I asked him in a calm voice. I could see a slight tint of fear in his eyes as they widened greatly. He probably wasn't expecting someone my age to be able to kill so easily or brutally. I purred in amusement as I moved closer to him. He backed up until he reached the wall. I knocked him into the wall and held him there on his hind legs. My amused purrs grew louder as I rubbed up against him in a very suggestive way, enjoying the friction between our bodies. Leaning in close, I asked in a whisper if something was wrong.

"Are you scared, or did I perhaps make you excited? Speak fool, I hate when others remain silent like this. It bores me and wastes precious time." I licked one of his ears as I finished, the fairly muscular guard "standing up straight" so to speak. I giggled at him, before ramming my claws into his shoulders so I could have a better grip on him. This allowed me to increase the friction between us. I could tell he was barely holding in yelps of pain as I twisted my claws inside the wounds, widening the holes and increasing blood flow. Blood was seeping out of the puncture wounds and dripping down my forelegs at an increasing rate.

That was no fun. He wasn't fighting back! Why would he bore me like this? Oh well, I guess this toy was broken. I slowly let a paw slide from his should and up to his neck, claws unsheathed and thirsty for blood. A quick thrust had the guard choking on his own blood.

I watched him bleed out as I kept him pinned to the wall, my lips curled into a smile. These two were pathetic little fools. I could find more strength and skill from house cats. I scoffed and went back to what I was doing. The alley seemed empty, but I found that unlikely with who I was after. He must have had some more guards ready. My hunch was proven right when three more cats jumped out from behind a dumpster. Another walked out from behind a trash can. I knew they weren't trained, so this would be easy to deal with. They charged at me, and I used an obvious opening to get behind them and pounce on the one on my far left.

Not wanting to waste time with this fight, I tore into the back of his neck. My claws and teeth pulled flesh from bone in a rapid series of strikes that left his damage spine visible to all. A couple more slashes and the bones were separated, disconnecting his spine from his head. I jumped off the already dead, now mutilated enemy and dashed to avoid the charge from the one to my right. The attack was clumsy at best, and I was left with a wide open target right on his neck. I found it horribly pathetic how they lacked such simple training as to protect the vital points on the body. A well placed thrust of my claws had guard number two down for the count.

I grunted as one of the others managed to tackle me. The tan tom clawed viciously at me, but I remained calm and used this chance to strike at his unprotected stomach with my hind legs. He tumbled off me and into one of his partners, giving me the chance to get back on my feet. A quick look at the last two revealed that they were arguing with each other, leaving themselves open for attack. It was sad really, how incompetent these guards were. Taking the time to just sit back and chat when your skill level is horrifyingly low is not smart, more so when your opponent's skill eclipses almost all the cats in this city. I attacked the one on the left and cut open his throat. The last guard yelped in shock when his partner's blood splattered on the ground right in front of him.

"Do you recognize me?" I asked with a leisurely flick of my tail. I sat down with a sigh, ignoring the blood pooling around me, though it was hard. I so wanted to just lay down and let it soak into my fur, but I didn't dare let my guard down in front of this one. Sure he was weak, but even a well-placed strike from a weakling can fell a seasoned fighter if he or she wasn't careful. I also worried about him leaving and robbing me of the chance at another kill, but it would also lack any real challenge just like the ones I'd already killed. The difference between them and this one was just the fact that they wouldn't just let me pass, while this one didn't even do a thing. I shook my head and regarded him with a cold stare.

"If you did, then you wouldn't be trying to fight me, so here's what I'll do. If you run away right now, and never speak of me to anyone else, then I will let you live. Tell anyone I'm in the area and what I'm here for, and I will hunt you down and kill you. This is your choice to make. What is your answer?" I offered up these generous choices with a sick little grin worming its way onto my face. Oh, it was so fun watching him squirm.

The remaining guard nodded weakly and started to leave the alley, but didn't get very far. I cackled as the poor fool hit the ground with a thud, his throat torn open and leaking blood. These guards were worse than pathetic, they were worthless! The obvious futility of their efforts didn't deter them, and that alone was just too amusing of a thought. After calming down and moving the bodies out of the way so it wouldn't seem as suspicious to any passerby, I went into the deepest part of the alley, where I found a crudely built human shelter. I saw a hole in the wall and crawled inside. I looked around and couldn't help but appreciate the skill of the owner. They really knew how to improvise.

It was a tall wooden construct with various rusty human tools hanging on the walls or sitting on wooden ledges. A hole high up on the left wall allowed sunlight to slip in and light the large room despite a window on the adjacent wall. A small path led up to the hole, so I assumed there must be another exit up there. Some decently made beds were in corners or places where warmth might most likely be found. A few places for food storage were found next to the hole I entered through along with a broken pipe leaking water as a drink source. An improvised ramp to the right of the entrance led up to the higher levels, where the cat I was seeking could very well be.

"Do you like my new home? I made it look as good as possible in anticipation of your arrival, Blur Striker."

I knew that voice. That was the cat I was here to meet. I looked up to where the voice came from and smiled at the speaker. The cat was a tall and lanky tom with a faded black pelt and dark brown eyes. His muzzle had a dusting of white fur, signifying old age. Another telltale sign of old age is that his movements are less elegant than they used to be. His title as the Ebony Dancer was something many in this part of the city coveted, but lacked the skill to obtain. His real name was Rufus, but I preferred to call him Dancer.

"It's a nice place to live, Dancer." I replied with a smile directed at my longtime friend. "Despite being in the busiest area of the city, it's almost like a little slice of the peaceful planes of Starclan. This place is amazing. Did you really fix this place into a home by yourself?"

"That I did," Dancer said as he walked down the ramp by the entrance. He walked to the group of beds and laid down on one, motioning to one of the fluffier beds next to him. I took his invitation and laid down with a sigh. It was nice to lay down in a comfy bed instead of on the hard ground or resting in a slimy hole left abandoned for moons. I stretched out and smiled up at the wooden ramp above me. The peace one could find in here was rare in a city like this. I rolled over and gazed at Dancer, his peaceful gaze making my lips curve up into a genuine smile.

"You know why I'm here, don't you?" I asked, my smile becoming a forced one. He nodded, eyes softening as he moved to get more comfortable. I did the same, preparing myself for a long story. "You do realize this isn't quite the happy tale. I don't want to burden an old friend with this depressing story."

"I want to know." Dancer whispered, assuring me it was alright. "I've been through a lot as well, and we had a deal. I helped you that day in exchange for a few dead cats and the story of your life from birth to now."

"Very well my friend, let me regale you with the glorious tale that is mine own kithood!" I began with a fancy introduction, chuckles of amusement rewarding my efforts. "It all began ten moons ago, when I was born. Now you may have thought I was born in this city, but that is not true. I was born in an abandoned house near the forest where the legendary Four Clans are located. My father was a cat from Thunderclan and my mother was a loner. They met when my father broke away from his patrol, following a scent he didn't recognize. After following it for a bit he met my mother in a moonlit glade, the light of the moon shining in my mother's eyes and giving her the appearance of a Starclan cat. A creature of pure beauty. They had a rocky start, but eventually after a series of rather interesting events they became mates. I was their first kit."

**- Ten Moons Ago: Abandoned Twoleg Den (two story house with half the garage collapsed) (Third Person POV) -**

"Push sweetheart, push," Yelled a pale grey tom cat. You had to commend the guy for his enthusiasm. His bright blue eyes locked onto the cat's eyes in front of him. The other cat, a black she cat with a white chest and tail tip, yowled in pain as she did as she was told. With this last bit of effort, a small female kit with grey fur slid from her womb and onto a piece of fluffy cloth. The kit mewled pathetically as it twitched and wriggled on the cloth. The tom immediately wrapped the kit in the cloth to keep it warm and placed it on a plush tan pillow next to the mother. After the kit was taken care of, the tom grabbed another piece of cloth and laid it down in preparation for the next kit. All this somehow took less than a couple seconds.

With another burst of strength, and a loud yowl of pain, another kit was brought into the world. This time it was a male. The adult male followed the same procedure as he did with the other kit, and laid it next to its sibling. After taking care of the second kit, the tom ran over to the she cat and helped clean the blood and other fluids off of her. She gasped and panted from the exertion that had been birthing the two kits. She pulled the tom in close and nuzzled his cheek.

"Oh Rockclaw, they look so cute!" The she cat gushed as she pulled the pillow closer to her and leaned in to nuzzle one of the kits. She unwrapped them and began to clean them, a huge grin plastered on her face while doing so. Rockclaw nodded, not able to find words to describe his pride and happiness at what he saw. Two healthy kits: one a white male the other a grey female. He couldn't wait to see them grow up into strong and independent adults. The thought of seeing them, in the midst of their adulthood, living great lives with possible mates and kits of their own was a wonderful thought. It was every parent's dream to see their children grow up into a successful adult.

"They must have taken after you then, Merrygold." Rockclaw mused as he nuzzled the little newborns. They squealed and latched onto his nose. "So what do you wish to name them?"

That was the difficult part. They had been so hyped up over the idea of having kits that they never got around to thinking up names for them. While they were brainstorming ideas, they failed to notice that one of the kits, the albino male, had started wriggling around in an attempt at moving. It managed to crawl to Merrygold and nuzzle into her side with a cute little squeak. Merrygold and Rockclaw jumped in shock when they heard the sound and turned to the little kitten buried in Merrygold's side. They were shocked that the kit actually was able to move so easily, let alone fast enough not to be noticed. Rockclaw chuckled and nodded, seemingly deciding on something.

"We shall name this one Blur, in honor of his insane speed and sneaking skills." Rockclaw announced in a strong a noble tone of voice. His authoritative proclamation lost all seriousness when he broke down laughing alongside Merrygold. It reminded them so much of the old leader of Thunderclan that they couldn't hold in their snickers. The other kit moved much more slowly over to Merrygold and nuzzled softly into the crook of her foreleg. The parents smiled at the kitten and knew exactly what to call her.

"Mira," They said, in perfect unity. The soft and calm nature of the kit reminded them of their other friend, a kittypet named Mirana. They'd met her a moon ago while out for a romantic moonlit walk. The she cat, nearly the exact same shade of grey as the kitten, had been walking the opposite direction to the path they'd been using. The couple stopped to chat with the grey she cat, who had greeted them and asked their names. She asked to accompany them and they said yes. From that point on, the three became good friends. They hunted together, explored areas outside the forest together, and even slept together sometimes during the winter. They were inseparable.

"I wish she was able to be here for this." Merrygold grumbled. "It sucks that she had to move away with her human family."

"Yeah," Rockclaw sighed. "I could just imagine her gushing over them: saying how cute and cuddly they were while snuggling them with that cute little squeak of hers."

Mira had moved away a week ago with her human family. They moved to the big city, where the father in the family had found a job doing something Mira called "lab work." The terms that cat was learning confused the couple more often than not. They assumed she spent too much time around her humans. She was a rather impressionable cat after all. A rustling from a nearby bush drew their attention.

A brown tom walked leisurely out of the bush. His back had three black lines, with three rings of the same color on his tail. His bright blue eyes scanned the area before locking onto the couple. He smiled and padded over, shouting a greeting to the couple. Rockclaw got up and greeted the other tom, the two chuckling and pushing each other like apprentices. The newly arrived tom walked over to Merrygold and nuzzled her in a friendly way. She pushed back just as roughly, giggling as the warrior was put off balance for a second.

"I see you popped out the little brats. Must have really sucked," The tom said with a grin. "I'm glad I'm not a she cat. I can have sex all I want and not worry about getting pregnant!"

"Oh shut up you horny beast," Merrygold mumbled. She was blushing from one of the embarrassing tom's usual topics of choice. A grin split across her face at that moment and she batted at him with her free paw. "You really need to find yourself a good mate, Barkpelt. Though that might be a little hard, since most she cats don't want to keep getting pregnant!"

"Oh please, with my love making skills I could make even the most reluctant she cats beg for my dick." Barkpelt stated with a suggestive grin. He loved bragging about his love making skills, but hardly had a chance to prove them true or false. Rockclaw Chuckled at him and shook his head. The two had grown up together in Thunderclan. They were inseparable, unless he was visiting Merrygold, then he would just disappear. Barkpelt's face contorted into a serious expression as he cut to the chase for being there.

"I'm truly sorry to be breaking up this moment, but we have some trouble you need to help us with Rockclaw." Barkpelt began in a solemn tone that turned into a bored one. "Some fox has been sighted in our territory and is harassing our hunting parties. We need you to help track it down and kill it."

Merrygold gazed worriedly at her mate, not wanting him to go. She knew he'd get injured, he always did when he got in a fight. His brutish tactics would put him in the medicine den more often than was common among the clan cats despite his skills. Rockclaw kissed her on the lips, as well as placing a quick kiss on each kit's head, before leaving the den with his old friend. He stood tall, not afraid of what he was about to face. He never showed fear. He was a strong warrior that only feared not being able to help his comrades.

That was about a week ago.

The kits had opened their eyes, and were already out and about causing trouble. They loved to play, but Blur enjoyed running more than anything else. If he was bored, he ran. If he was angry, he ran. He'd find any excuse possible to run. His runs weren't just little dashes around the area. They also included practices in agility and maneuverability. His natural grace and accumulating skill made him a nightmare to deal with when he wanted to be. His sister Mira was a different story. She loved to lounge around and soak up the sun. She also enjoyed swimming, and would always be found near water. Merrygold assumed that there must be some latent Riverclan blood in her.

"Mommy, there's a cat that wants to talk to you. He says his name is Barkpelt." Blur told his mother as he charged into their den. Merrygold shot to her feet and ran out of the den, telling Blur he could come if he wanted. Not one to be left out of the loop, Blur charged into the brush after his mother. In a few seconds they came across a large clearing. This was the clearing that Merrygold trained her kits in. Sitting in the middle was Barkpelt, eyes closed and head tilted downwards. Merrygold charges across the clearing at maximum speed and glomps the poor Thunderclan warrior, squeezing him tightly.

"Barkpelt, it's good to see you again! How've you been this past week?" She greeted her old friend with a wide smile, "Where's Rockclaw? Don't you be telling me he's trying to sneak up on me or something?"

"H-hello Merrygold, it's n-nice to see y-you again as well. C-can you let up? I-I can hardly breathe." Barkpelt's reply lacked his usual cheer, and the mother and son picked up on this easily. Blur mostly noticed the fact that his reply lacked any enthusiasm. He didn't know if this was a bad thing or not, but Blur and his mother knew that something bad must have happened. "Rockclaw is... He's..." Barkpelt fell silent for a moment, before saying the most dreaded words a she cat could hear.

"I'm sorry Merrygold, but Rockclaw is dead."

There it was, her greatest fears were realized. Those words cut her right to the core. Rockclaw was dead. Her strong and fearless mate was gone. All those moons spent meeting together in secret, romantic meetings on clear summer nights with not a single care in the world, and the one who had shared those experiences with her was gone forever. The tom that had been there to comfort her in times of need and offer advice in times of uncertainty was dead, and he wouldn't even get to meet his own kits! That thought was too much to bear, and she broke down sobbing. Wails of agony pierced the silence of the clearing as she collapsed, her sorrow sapping all of her strength. Blur jumped in shock and tried to comfort his mother. She pulled the kit close and sobbed into his tiny form.

"Mommy, who is Rockclaw? Is he the same cat you kept telling Mira and I about all this time? The one who would come back to see us, our father?" Blur asked his mother. This cat must be important for his mother to break down crying like this. It just had to be the same cat that he was told about, but if that was the case, then one of his parents was dead. He might not have known the cat, but that thought still cut rather deep. The answer to that question was not something Blur was prepared for at all. It was both shocking and depressing for the kit.

"Rockclaw is the cat I told you about. He was your father Blur, but now he's dead." Merrygold whispered quietly to her kit. She couldn't even manage the meager strength to speak at a normal volume. "He was supposed to come back to see you and Mira. He promised he'd be back, and that it would be a great surprise for both of you. Now he's gone!" She tightened her grip on Blur. "Please don't leave me. I can't bear to lose you or your sister too."

His dad was dead. The same cat that Blur was told would come to train him in the ways of the warrior, to make him stronger, to help him become the best warrior ever was dead. Merrygold told him that his father would be there to help and guide them, but now he'd never get to know said tom. He was going to grow up without knowing what the strong presence and embrace of a father felt like. His eyes began brimming with tears at that thought and he buried his face in his mother's long grey fur.

The two sat there sobbing. Barkpelt padded up to them to enter the embrace as well, and was welcomed gratefully by the two grieving family members. Later that day, when they broke the news to Mira, she had a similar reaction. Barkpelt told them he'd died while saving an apprentice from a fox, the very same one they'd been tasked with hunting a week ago. It was smarter than they realized, and they paid the price for not anticipating it. So in light of recent events, Barkpelt had decided to fill in for Rockclaw and help support the family. They were grateful for his generosity, and soon came to see him as an uncle.

But this was not the first tragedy that would befall the now scarred family. There would be many more horrors they would suffer through.

Many more losses had yet to come.

**- Present Day (Blur's POV) -**

"So that's why your father wasn't around. I found it curious as to why he wouldn't be there to help care for his family." Dancer thought out loud, staring at the bed he lay in. "I feel sorry for you. No kit should have to grow up without a father, the same goes for those who lack a mother. They deserve the loving care of both parents."

I nodded sadly. To think that I grew up without the constant strength and support of my father. I do sometimes wish I could have met him, but he was dead, the chance of that happening is nonexistent until I die. Even then, after all of the egregious sins I have committed, I will not be going to Starclan. I can only hope that I will be given the chance to meet him, before falling into the never ending torture of the Dark Forest and its unholy denizens. When that day comes, I will forever be fighting. I would seek out the most horrible of souls stuck there with me and wipe them from existence permanently, if that was even possible, as a way of trying to atone for my own sins.

I shook my head and refocused on the cat laying down next to me. I was getting side tracked. I was here to talk about my past, not the future. He watched me, probably questioning what I was doing. He probably didn't know I often lose myself to daydreams. My mind liked to wander a lot, and that occasionally led to some semi embarrassing situations. I shook my head again and noticed he was starting to speak.

"So your father died in a fight with a fox, but what about your mother? What happened to her?" Dancer asked. That was the next death in my family. That one really hurt to remember, but I did make a promise. I was going to tell him everything today. He deserves to know exactly what happened to me.

And so began my tale.

The tale of how I became the way I am today.

The tale of my fall into insanity, and my attempts at climbing back out.

**A/N:**

**Hello Readers!**

**I hope you enjoyed the first actual chapter of SSLS. I want to clarify/apologize for a few things. First I want to make sure that you know that kissing in this fanfiction is licking, but with romantic intent or as a show of familial love. I would also like to apologize for the quality of the scene where Blur is asking if it was his dad that died. I may come back to work on it and the rest of the chapter(s) after the whole story has be written and uploaded. Also I know some of you may be questioning the horror genre tag, and that was placed due to the high amount of gore and disturbing content later on. It might not seem quite like it, but this story will have some really effed up content. This is a warning to you readers who don't enjoy this type of thing before you get too far into this story.**


End file.
